digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Almost Home Free
The kids continue their long journey home on the subway, and after completely missing their stop, must think of another way of getting back. Synopsis The episode starts by DemiDevimon explaining to Myotismon that Garudamon was spotted in the town along with the seven children. He explains that they have not yet found the eighth DigiDestined yet, but they are still looking and harder than ever all around the city,in the air, water and sea, and that she/he is probably going to be found soon. Myotismon then orders DemiDevimon to make sure that the seven DigiDestined do not find the eighth child. Meanwhile, the group decide to travel home on the subway. After a bit of confusion Izzy finds the quickest (though somewhat complicated) route to Odaiba where they believe the eighth child lives. They buy their tickets and once again tell their Digimon, that to avoid public attention, that they are not aloud to talk, they have to stay still and should just pretend to be toys or stuffed animals. Right before the subway arrives, Koromon and Tsunomon jump on the the tracks, ready to attack, thinking the train is and evil Digimon. On the subway, Sora offers a mother and baby her seat. The baby then begins pulling on the apendage in the middle of Yokomon's flower, and continues long enough that she finally has to yell at him to stop. Most of the people on the subway are quite shocked, but Sora pretends that she was just using ventriloquism to make the 'doll' talk. This impresses the people, and a boy begins screaming that he wants his own 'Yokomon Doll'. Sora tells them where to buy one and most of the passengers leave at the next stop. The group falls asleep, not having slept properly in a while and when they awaken, they find out that they missed the stop they were going to transfer at. Patamon was going to wake them up but Palmon reminded him that they were supposed to stay quiet. Before the group transfer trains they decide to have a bite to eat, because they are all very hungry and their Digimon might need to Digivolve. While looking for a place to eat in the crowded subway stations, Izzy and Joe get separated from the rest of the group. They then discover that their Digivices aren't working properly, most likely due to the fact that they are in the real world, and so they cannot track the others locations. They exit the subway station to look for their friends and almost cross paths with one of Myotismon's henchmen, a large figure in a trench coat. Joe sees the rest of the group though a window in a tall building, and can tell they are eating without him and Izzy. They meet up with the rest of the group to find out there is no money left for them to order any food. Izzy finds out that his Digivice is working again, and guesses that it's probably because it only works from close distances in the real world. After eating, the kids decide that they should attempt hitch-hiking home, because they don't have money for the subway and it's better than walking. Tai tries to stop a car first with no luck and tells Matt to try next but he appears to be to embarrassed to do it (In the original, he actually stops a seductive woman, but he claims there won't be enough room in the car). Joe and Izzy go next, which amuses the others, and they stop a taxi. The driver then realizes they don't have any money and leaves. Sora and Mimi then coincidentally end up stopping Sora's "black sheep" cousin, Duane who gives them a ride (in the original he is just a stranger). A news report comes on the radio in the car about the Highton View Terrace incident from earlier and Koromon makes a mess in the car as it goes over a bridge. Everyone piles out of the car, and Sora's cousin loses his temper. He gets mad at Sora for taking the blame and starts to blame Joe, despite him having nothing to do with it. Duane then accidentally knocks Izzy over the bridge. Motimon Digivolves to Tentomon just in time to save him from falling into the water. Unbeknown to them, one of Myotismon's sea henchmen, Gesomon, a giant squid-like monster, is in the water below. Duane freaks out and leaves while Gomamon digivolves into Ikkakumon to take on the evil Digimon in water. The fight between the two attracts a lot of attention from bystanders and Gesomon is easily defeated as people watch in bemusement. The kids manage to escape unnoticed from the crowds of people watching the fight and Ikkakumon takes the kids to Odaiba in the river. Unfortunately, little did they know, DemiDevimon saw them, and is now aware of their location. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Koromon: "What? Where'd that voice come from?" Tsunomon: "You heard it? Then it's not just inside my head!" Koromon: "Something's coming!" Tsunomon: "Look at those glowing eyes! It's one of Myotismon's goons!" :—'Koromon' and Tsunomon's first experience of the subway. "We can't take you guys anywhere!" :—'Tai', upset after Koromon and Tsunomon try to attack an oncoming train. "If I don't get one right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" :—A spoiled child on the subway wants his own Digimon. "A little louder, why doncha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet." :—'Matt' notices that the Digimon are no better in a food place than underground. Tai: "Not so easy, is it, Matt?" Matt: "Well, at least my cat's not stuck in a tree!" :—Attempts at hitchhiking are getting them nowhere fast. "What's a cousin?" :—'Koromon' still has a lot to learn about the human world. Duane: "Aargh! You kids are on your own!" Gomamon: "Good riddance, you were a lousy driver anyway." :—'Gomamon', apparently dissatisfied with Duane's driving. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes